


Grease-Lightning-Hairy-Elf-Cat smut ;)

by GreetingsFromThePunderworld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom!Harry, M/M, Multi, Other, Premature Ejaculation, Satan has risen, Smut, The day this grotesqueity receives a kudos is the day Satan rises, Unbeta'd, double entrance, i repeat satan HAS risen, top!Snape, top!hagrid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8678725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreetingsFromThePunderworld/pseuds/GreetingsFromThePunderworld
Summary: Snape slowly spread young Harry's pale slender legs..."This will only hurt a little" the greasy elder whispered into Harry's ear Everytime I go to my dashboard I see this monstrosity and get a small heart attack. Please don't click on this...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my_chemical_kermit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_chemical_kermit/gifts).



> my_chemical_Kermit and I wrote this while VERY sleep deprived and she wishes not to further traumatize her friends. 
> 
>  
> 
> ~it's a joke pls send help~
> 
>  
> 
> Hello this is Kermit, it was 3am when I wrote this and I'm going to burst into flames at my catholic school ((also my irl friends know about this account so I'd rather they not find it))  
>  

"Snape's greasy hair was so shiny to harry, he wanted to lick it"  
He couldn't hold it in any more, he extended his hand and ran his fingers through snapes ebony locks

"what are you doing Potter" questioned Snaoe but Harry already had his hair in his mouth, savouring the taste

It was greasy, like he had expected. Harry only hummed in response as he proceeded to his teachers ear, which the grease had rubbed off in too

"Potter this is highly inappropriate" Snape said but was cut of by how loud Harry wad moaning with his entire ear in his mouth  
Harry's mind began to wander. It was so slippery... (Forgive me for this next line) there was so much oily buildup, Harry wondered if it could be used as lube. Snape roughly tugged on Harry's hair, hairy moaned loudly in pleasure

Snape felt a small tent rise in his boxers, not small because he wasn't entirely turned on, no Snape had a tiny dick, he pulled on Harrys hair again, making the boy wimper and Harry climbed over the desk

Harry pulled down his own trousers, leaned over the desk, "watch me" he chocked out as he brought his fingers around to his rear

Harry slowly slid a finger in, his fingers already lubed up from snapped hair greases, Snape threw of his robes and started playing with his tiny dick

Harry moaned lowdly as he added another finger, he began scisdoring himself. Snape stepped forward and removed his students fingers and replaced them with his own, Harry gasped at the sudden intrusion

Snape slowly added more and more fingers, until his entire fist was in the buys ass, making it gape widely Snape removed them now lining up his own small dick

When snape entered Harry, harry thought snape was playing with him, using a singular finger again. Harry looked back, he bit his cheek in an attempt to stifle his laughter. Harry could no longer hold it in, as he himself was bigger than his teacher, "stop sir" Harry cried, snape slowly removed himself "what is it potter?" He growled

Harry kneeled down in front of snape and took his pencil dick in his mouth

Snape who had never felt the touch of another human came immediately

It sprayed everywhere and woukdnt stop because 50 years of no cumming had really taken its toll

Right then and there the grounds keeper walked in. Immodestly he stripped of his clothes, revealing a monumental dick,

Dobby then walked in And he crawled inside hagrids hairy arse "warm and cosy, just like mothers womb"

Hermione and Ron quickly followed after, they jumped right into the fun too

Everyone connected dick to ass with hermoine at the end

Mrs Norris' ears perked up, the aging cat trotted into the room...The cat promptly joined the house elf inside of hagrid

**Author's Note:**

> Y wood u even click on this, it has Mrs Norris the cat in the relationship tag?!?!?! Dafuq?
> 
>  
> 
> FORGIVE ME FOR I HAVE SINNED.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> It was a joke :'( and now I need bleach.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm willing to share, *hands cup* I got you fam.


End file.
